headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Morocco/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in Update 6.0 with Jamaica and the Faroe Islands. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Morocco looks like a middle aged man, about 40-45 years old. He has very dark black skin and dark black short hair with small curls. He also has a long mustache that goes down to just above his chin and a big forehead. He also has big ears, small brown eyes, a big nose and he has a mild expression. Power Button Appearance When he activates his power button, Morocco will become a Moroccan restaurant server. He will be in a white and black uniform and will be holding a menu. Every 4 seconds, he will be holding a plate with Tajine on it, a special Moroccan dish. He will toss the plate in different directions. If the opponent touches this, they will be pushed back and depending on how hard they got hit, they will become unconscious. Power Shots Morocco has 2 power shots and a counter attack. Drought Shot (Ground Shot) When used on the ground of the stadium, a huge container of Water will appear in the air. The container will then spill onto the ground and will flood the stadium. Now you might be wondering why this is called the Drought Shot if the stadium floods. Just wait and you'll see. The water will then go away and the stadium will be as dry as a desert. Where the opponent just was, a few cracks in the ground will appear. More and more cracks appear until that part of the field turns into a huge hole. If either character drops into this hole, he/she will disappear for 4 seconds, giving Morocco an open goal. After the character is in the goal for 2 seconds, the hole will disappear and the field will be normal again. If none of the character go into the hole, the hole closes after 4 seconds. Tajine Shot (Air Shot) When Morocco uses his power shot in the air, he will become a server again. The background will change into a Moroccan Restaurant. It will have background tables, chairs, decorations, lights and food entrees. A wooden table with a white tablecloth will appear at midfield, too. There will be three plates next to Morocco: a plate with nothing on it and two plates with a serving of Tajine, a Moroccan food. Morocco will throw one of the dishes with Tajine on it up in the air at a 45 degree angle, which will come back down. If the opponent touches it, he/she will eat the Tajine and will become sick for 5 seconds, meaning they walk and kick slowly and can't jump. Morocco will then throw the empty plate the same way as the 1st. This will push the opponent back if they touch it. Last but not least, Morocco will pick up and throw the last platter. This one has Tajine on it and has the ball. This will be thrown very quickly down the middle of the screen. If the opponent touches this one, he/she will explode and disappear for 4 seconds and Morocco can score a goal. Coal Shot (Counter Attack) When Morocco counters a power shot, a huge pile of coal will appear next to him and he will acquire a shovel that he will hold. A heater will also appear near Morocco's goal. He will pick up a piece of coal with the shovel and will toss it at the opponent. If the opponent touches this, he/she will be severely injured. Morocco will then open the heater and toss all of the pieces of coal into the heater. The heater will release some smoke and Morocco will teleport next to it. After 2 seconds, the heater door will magically open and line of electricity will spark. If the opponent touches this, he/she will be electrocuted for 3.5 seconds and will turn to ashes. Unlock Requirements Win 25 Multiplayer matches without power shot or pay 8,200,000 points. Costume: Tajine Costume Morocco wears the Tajine Costume. Every 4 seconds, it shoots a Tajine platter at the opponent. If he/she touches it, they will be sick for 3 seconds, meaning they will move and kick slower and will be unable to jump. This is an SS rank costume that costs 5,100,000 points. Stats: *Power: +3 *Kick: +4 *Speed: +2 *Dash: +5 *Jump: +6 Trivia *Morocco is a Northern African country that borders Western Sahara and Algeria. It is also South of Spain. *As said before, Tajine is a North African dish that is very popular in Morocco. That's the reason of Air Shot and costume. *Lack of water is an issue in Morocco, that's the reason of the Ground Shot. *Coal is used for electricity in Morocco. That's the reason of the counter attack. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275